


grieving times

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Forgive Me, Grieving, I don’t even know what this is, character deaths in every chapter, different scenarios each chapter, patton suffers a lot each chapter, tw deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: I cried writing this





	1. Moceit

Patton and Damien weren’t exactly friends but weren’t exactly enemies either.

The exact relationship of the pair was pretty unclear, they were in the same friend group but anyone who looked at them would say they only tolerated each other’s presence.

At least they weren’t constantly at each other’s throats like Logan and Roman were.

The accident changed everything between them, though.

Virgil was out of town when it happened, and had called Patton who was making his way to the hospital.

“Virgil, breathe. I’m nearly there, I’ll let you know when I get any news, I promise.”

“You better. Patton I swear I’m ready to just drive home right now.”

“No way, it’s too late at night, and I don’t want you getting in an accident too.”

“Okay....just promise to call?”

“I promise.”

They ended the call seconds later and Patton entered the hospital.

He found Damien in the waiting area and asked if he heard anything.

“Not yet. We could be here for a few hours, I need something to keep me awake.”

“If you want to go get coffee I can stay here and wait, and if there’s any news I’ll call you,” Patton suggested.

Damien nodded and stood up. “Yeah, that’s not a bad idea. I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay, I promise I’ll call you if anything changes.”

And Damien gave him a small smile in return. “Thank you.”

He was gone longer than Patton had hoped, a lot longer.

And unfortunately at some point during that time he got some tragic news.

Patton had to call Virgil right after, because he promised him first.

“Virgil....I’m so sorry.”

“No.....Pat, they, they can’t be. NO!”

“I’m sorry.”

Neither of them could really talk properly through their tears, but Virgil promised to come home the next day.

When Damien returned he just knew, because why else would Patton be crying like that?

He didn’t say anything, just sat down beside him and cried.

........

Neither of them wanted to be alone that night, and went back to the house the five of them shared.

Which was now the three of them.

“Can....can I sleep with you tonight? I feel like if I try sleeping alone I’ll end up not sleeping at all,” Damien asked.

Patton smiled sadly. “I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

When Virgil returned the next day it would be the three of them sharing a bed, but for that first night it was the two of them.

They weren’t enemies, but they weren’t exactly friends.

Maybe they were something more.


	2. Moxiety

Virgil and Patton were extremely close, the closest pair in the group.

They were usually inseparable, always there for each other.

Patton was just that little bit more affectionate and Virgil was just that little bit more open.

And if the others were annoyed or jealous, they didn’t show it.

The accident didn’t shake up the relationship at the start, the two of them were just pulled closer in their grieving, more inseparable than ever.

But the problem was neither of them talked about it, until one day one of them snapped.

Which led to fighting, supposed cracks in the relationship at last.

Patton said he’d go back home for a few days, and Virgil didn’t try to stop him.

But on their first night of no longer sharing the same bed, they couldn’t sleep and ended up on the phone to each other.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“I think you know the answer.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this

Patton’s dog Lexi had been his best friend and companion for 6 years before Roman came into his life.

Lexi didn’t approve of her owner’s boyfriend right away, it had taken some time.

But eventually she warmed up to Roman when he would sneakily feed her treats whenever Patton wasn’t looking.

And if Roman had to explain why the dog treats were running out so quickly, he blamed their second dog Levi.

Levi was one of Lexi’s puppies, and Patton and Roman would have kept all of them if they could.

Instead they just kept little Levi, and his brothers and sisters found loving homes.

For years it was the four of them, and they were all happy.

But then Lexi got old, and she struggled to walk, most days she would stay in bed and sleep the day away.

Patton worried about her a lot, and while Roman was trying to stay calm and be positive, he was scared too.

It was the week where Roman was out of town and Patton was left home alone to manage with the dogs that Lexi got worse.

He drove her down to the vet, only calling Roman before he took her inside.

“I-I think this is it, and I’m scared.....I really wish you were here.”

“I know, I wish I was home too, and I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“I’m going inside, and....whatever happens happens, okay? If the vet thinks it’s.....it’s time, I’m not going to delay it.”

“She’s been your dog a lot longer than I’ve known her, Patton. If it’s the right thing to do it should be done, and I promise I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

“Okay....okay, I’m gonna go inside. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Patton was just grateful he was able to say goodbye to Lexi that day.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but at least she wasn’t suffering any longer.

When he made it home Levi was waiting, clearly confused because why wasn’t his mother anywhere?

And Patton could only cry.

He let Levi up on the bed with him, because there was no way he’d be able to sleep alone.

Patton didn’t really sleep at all the next few days before Roman came home.

And from there they cried together.


End file.
